Black Rock Shooter:Ravaged
by fireoftheawsome
Summary: "I've always felt alone my whole life,for as long as I can remember,I don't know if I like it... or if I'm just used to it, but I do know this:Being lonely does things to you, and feeling shit and bitter and angry all the time just...eats away at you." a quote from CRY OF FEAR
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea of this from a skillet whispers, this story starts at the end fight scene of the OVA but with a twist

Disclaimer: I do not own black rock shooter or Simon from cry of fear

A boy a young teenage boy slowly picked himself off from the ground he reached to wipe the sweat off his brow only to be blocked by a gas mask forming out of light on his face, Standing up he looked down to see his upper torso littered with scars with one jagged scar forming the delta symbol his pants were simple combat pants with some steel toed combat boots looking on the ground he noticed a katana and a strange looking gun with a note saying " this is a rail gun charge it up to have a more powerful shot". Strapping the katana to his hip and the rail gun to his back he pulled up the hood of his hoddie and walked not knowing where he was going and not really caring he would just keep walking until his feet bled and then he would crawl until his hands bled and then he would fight and determine the strongest winner.

Simon

Simon slung his backpack over his shoulder after the car accident that nearly paralyzed his legs for good he was glad to finally put it all behind him not just the accident but his school and his town, his family had moved to Japan at the doctors request that it would be better for his psyche, smiling for the first time in years he bit into the apple he had grabbed on the way out of his house and headed to school walking along the twisting streets until he finally ended up at it.

The school was made up of mostly girls and it was very rare that they accepted boys, Simon's predicament and the fact that Simon's doctor knew the principal there. Entering the school Simon took out the map he was given unsurprisingly it was in Japanese which he had become fluent in over the summer, walking through the narrow halls he received a few gasps from the girls in the hallway, turning a corner he felt something ram itself into his chest which made him stumble a-bit but managed to regain his footing, looking down he saw a petit young girl with her hair tied into two pig tails. "s-s-sorry about that" said the girl. "That's okay" said Simon looking down at her and smiling. She gave a small smile back. "oh here let me help you up" said Simon giving her his hand she took it and he hoisted her up to her feet, "are you okay" asked Simon. "Yes sorry I'm late I need to run" said the girl while running off.

Simon just shrugged and continued to the school office with his hood pulled far over his head. Finally arriving at the office he walked in and sat down. "Hello Simon".

The boy was still walking he had ended up at a large tower with a winding stone path going up it the boy let out a sigh and kept walking when he heard the clanging of swords against swords acting on instinct he pulled out a grappling hook and shot it upwards to the roof clicking a button the handle it lifted him to the roof. Once he got up there he took out his Katana and sliced the roof and let it crack under his weight standing perfectly straight and fell.

Black Rock shooter fired her canon at Dead master who dodged the projectiles; Dead master lifted her hand and summoned two of her skulls to kill her smirking all the while, stabbing them with her sword into the skulls the disappeared into a fine mist. Poising for another attack rock started to run at dead master when she heard a crack in the roof she looked up and saw a chunk of roof falling right above her head, dodging it she looked into the cloud of dust and saw a figure emerging from it, looking closer she a sword strapped to their side and some sort of weapon on their back as they emerged from the smoke rock and dead master were both taken aback it was a boy. "No no I can't be a boy this world was for girls only.

The boy just stared at the two girls before him sizing them up to see if they were a threat. Then he heard something rattling behind him, looking behind himself he saw chains coming at him, he tried to doge them but they wrapped around his ankles, stomach and arms. He saw the girl with neon green eyes smiling like she just got a present.

Finally deciding enough was enough we began to struggle against the chains grip, the girl giggled at his attempts to break free, and then the chains started to crack and break smiling the boy redoubled his efforts and then finally they broke. Still holding on to the chains as he fell to the floor the boys smile grew even wider behind his gas mask. He would show this girl, he lashed out using the chains as a whip he hit the girl with them, she cried out in pain as she felt the cold hard metal strike her. Running around her the boy wrapped the chain around her firmly and locking them in place now she was trapped and he could deal with the other one smiling as he took out his railgun.

Simon

Simon smiled as he left the office the talk with the principal had been nice she had explained how she understood his mental predicament and how her and the rest of the staff would do their best to help him as he arrived at his first period class room he knocked on the door and the teacher opened it. "Oh you must be Simon, class this is are new student his name is Simon".

So what do you guys think should I continue this or stop and who should I pair Simons other with I will not give away his name yet ;) se ya ppl


	2. Chapter 2

Btw simon others selfs railgun looks like the one from metal gear solid 4 warning the chapter will contain cutting

Simon suddenly felt a lot more scared Then he should have been, hell he was practically shaking trying to cover up the scars that littered his arms from his cutting.

"why don't you introduce yourself Simon" asked the teacher.

This snapped him back to reality, blushing a little bit he quickly started to talk.

"h-hello my name is Simon I am from Sweden my interests include in-include".

Shit he had gotten this far and he couldn't even say what his fucking interests are

"think you idiot think" thought Simon.

"nothing much i can think of right now" responded Simon

who quickly hurried to his seat at the back of the class Calming down Simon looked up at the teacher with a bored look on his face,this was english which he already knew and he did not understand why he had to take it again when he was already fluent in it. "hello" said a small voice beside simon. To his surprise he saw the girl that had run into in the hall "oh it's you again hi"replied simon.

"ok class lets start the lesson" said the teacher

###

the boy just stood there his rail gun at the ready Watching the flaming eyed girl who circled him looking for an opening in his defenses. Smirking behind his gas mask he gave her what she desired,the girl struck but delta was faster moving out of the way at the last split second he turned around and fired the railgun at her. She manages to deflect the shot but the force sends her stumbling backward into the wall. Grinning delta takes one of the chains hanging from the ceiling breaks it and swings from the chain knocking the girl back into the wall. But the girl was ready for this and stabbed him in the shoulder with her sword. Delta grinned as he felt the cold metal slide into his flesh this was the only thing he knew pain, it was the only constant in his life and he had learned to accept and embrace that fact. He tore the sword from her grip and gripped the blade laughing as the the metal retreated from his flesh. It was time to show these girls what true pain looked like. Undoing the straps on his gas mask delta lifted it from his face showing it to the world.

###

Rock just stared at the boys face she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him a ragged line of flesh ran across his face stating at the left of his forehead and it kept going connect with the symbol on his chest. It must of hurt incredibly that type of would kill most. lowering weapon to show that she did not want to harm him how could she he looked like he was barely holding together. This was her biggest mistake.

|###

the boy looked at the girl in front of him giving her a maniacal grin.

"come on kill me kill me" yelled the boy

he saw her lower her sword

"wrong answer".

Running at her with his sword poised to strike he felt he put her sword through his gut, falling to the floor the sword still embedded in his gut.

"please kill me, i have nothing left to live for nothing I'm worthless,a worthless piece of shit with nothing to live for" begged the boy.

the boy just waited for the strike to kill him. but it never came this girl this unknown girl just stood there for what he was down she could kill him but she didn't.

Pulling the blade from his gut the boy looked up at her tears streaming down his face he saw her try to reach out to him but he stood up and backed away towards the wall.

"FINE if you wont do it i will"!

###

Running towards the wall the boy jumped at it and broke through falling through the open air and closing his eyes praying that he would die.

Simon held his switch blade against his arm sliding the cold metal through the skin this was the only thing that made him feel alive the pain of the knife breathing slowly he stood up and got out of the bathroom stall of the school covering his arms with his sleeves he didn't know what came over himself he just cut himself was he having a relasp oh fuck he thought as his vision began to blur and he fell on the floor of the bathroom.

cliff hanger so whats happening to Simon you must wonder


End file.
